<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So this is what you call forever by urproblematicfav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596897">So this is what you call forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav'>urproblematicfav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??????? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I literally dont know how to tag this one, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Is that better????, Kissing, Kissing a dead body, Mild Sexual Content, Necrophilia, Steven dies AU, This is a wild one bois, White Diamond fucking dies, consensual murder, idk - Freeform, idk how else to tag it, this is gross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the shattering of White Diamond and six after the day Steven died.</p>
<p>Connie and Pink think of the future</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this is just the product of me spending 4 hours reading Steven dies/Pink Steven AUs and then wanting to throw myself into the mix tbh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So this is what you call forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>once again, I write a completely different fic then the one that I should be working on. God anyway fuck me amirite bois.</p>
<p>The title is referencing War! From A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak. Which in my opinion, is really fucking good and 10/10 would suggest.</p>
<p>Also gem Steven calls himself Pink because he doesn't view himself as Steven without having the human part so that's why that happens incase y'all get confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In other news I'm gross</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connie had screamed at him that day. Begging and crying for him to do <em>something, anything</em> to save <em>him</em>. But he couldn't. He was already dead and there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
<p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>You have</em>
  <em> healing powers! Use them!"</em>
</p>
<p>He tried. Honestly, he did. But he couldn't cry. So he did what they had done with Connie all those years ago. He sank down onto his knees and held his other half's face as he laid limp and lifeless in Connie's arms. He opened his mouth and kissed <em>him,</em> the taste of blood was immediate but he pressed on, pushing harder against the limp body, shoving his tongue inside, <em>doing</em> <em>anything </em><em>he </em><em>could</em>.</p>
<p>But it didn't work.</p>
<p>He pulled back, a disgusting trail of blood and saliva connecting the two. Connie had broken down by that point. Loudly sobbing and cradling him closer to herself.</p>
<p>He stood up and looked back. White was just watching the whole scene play out, obviously confused.<em> "Pink, come on now. I know you love your little organic life forms but its time we move on from this little game of yours." </em>He blinked, emotionless.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>"You killed me."</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>White jumped as his voice echoed and cracked the floor and walls. Suddenly he was in front of her with his hand outstretched.</p>
<p><em>"And now he's gone, just like </em><em><b>her</b></em>."</p>
<p>The reaction was immediate. As soon as White lost her form, her diamond landing onto his hand, everyone was free. The crystal gems loudly gasped and fell forward. He blinked slowly and looked at the gem in his hand before looking back to Connie and <em>him</em>. She was still crying and he was still dead. He looked back at the diamond and squeezed his hand. With more and more force till it cracked and shattered and finally turned to dust.</p>
<p>Blue screamed and fell onto the ground in a blubbering, sobbing mess. Yellow held onto Blue, her mouth agape as she stood horrified at what she had just witnessed. The crystal gems were starting to realize what was going on and began yelling and screaming at him as well.</p>
<p>He ignored them all and walked back to Connie and stood by her. She looked up at him, her face red and wet. <em>"</em><em>Is there really nothing </em><em>you</em> <em>can</em><em> do?"</em> He nodded and she reached a hand out to hold him.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to leave" Pink says.</p>
<p>Connie rolls her head to the side to look at him, diamond pupils looking back at her, unblinking.</p>
<p>"Go where?"</p>
<p>"Not here."</p>
<p>Pink sits up and looks over the ledge of the loft, at the crystal gems door. "They hate me, <em>I</em><em> hate me.</em> I have no real reason to stay here." Steven's things were still scattered across the floor. Toys, books that had fallen over. Pearl had refused to clean it and Pink never felt compelled to do so either.</p>
<p>"Where would you go?"<br/>
Connie's voice was quiet and Pink could hear the fear laced within the question.</p>
<p><em>"We</em>, could go to my mom's garden."</p>
<p>Connie pushed herself up by her elbows and looked at Pink like he was an idiot. "I can't go to some space garden. I have a life here, not to mention I'm <em>organic,</em> I'm pretty sure I'd die if you took me to space to live forever." Pink blinked slowly, turning away from her and staring at the floor in thought. Connie sighed and placed a hand onto the shattered diamond's own. "I know—" she winced as tears started to burn at the corners of her eyes. "I know that you want me to stay with you, but <em>I can't.</em> I'm not going to be here forever and I can't just run away because you want me to." She was responsible enough to know this. Not that she didn't want to, abandon everything, give up every horrible reminder of the person she lost. Give up watching what was left of that person be screamed at daily by his family while he felt a pain that she couldn't even comprehend.</p>
<p>"I could kill you."</p>
<p>Pink suddenly pushed her onto her back and leaned over her, one arm placed by her head and the other with a featherlight touch on her neck.</p>
<p>"I could snap your neck, then bring you back. Then you'd never die and leave me."</p>
<p>His voice was so quiet. Connie could never tell if she was filling in the gaps for something that was never there or if she could actually<em> hear</em> the pain in his voice.</p>
<p>"What...?"</p>
<p>His gentle touch turned to a more firm grip, not hurting her but enough pressure for her to feel how <em>easy</em> it would be. It wasn't a threat, Connie knew that much. <em>It</em> <em>was a offer</em>. He looked down at her, his big pink diamond pupil staring expectingly.</p>
<p>"We could leave and be free of all of this. Just the two of us, alone together."</p>
<p>Connie gasped against his grip and turned away. Trying and failing to fight back the tears that were coming. They had thought about it. Back on the jungle planet, Stevonnie had spent moments wondering how long could they do this? How long could they stay together? And if they could stay together indefinitely, would they?</p>
<p>And this was the answer.</p>
<p>Connie sobbed quietly. Pink was the only one who knew who she was and truly saw her. He was the only one who could understand her pain and her love.</p>
<p>She nodded once.</p>
<p>Pink smiled softly, it was fake and they both knew that. And he leaned down and kissed her. Gentle and first but quickly moving on. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and licked at sucked at her. Connie whimpered and kissed back, barely lifting her hips to meet his. He pushed her and ground down <em>hard,</em> his hand still around her neck as two moved quickly and frantically against each other. Pink slowly traced his other hand up her leg till he reached waist and held her. He pulled back and looked down at Connie who was shaking and breathing heavily. He leaned down and gave her a chase kiss her before –</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>C </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>r</b>
  </em>
  
  <b>
    <em>a c</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> k</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so I decided to end it at Pink breaking her neck but the idea is that he kills her then kisses her and makes her pink and the two run off together and live with Spinel in the garden. Why??? Idk because</p>
<p>anyway,,,,,hmu on twitter bih @ProblematicKai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>